Darkness
by Alexinie
Summary: Alone and broken in his cell, Loki dreams of his brother. Post-Avengers oneshot Can he accept forgiveness, when he believes himself so damned?


Hey guys! Soo.. Just saw Snow White and The Huntsman, its AMAZING everybody go see it!

Aside from that, this is just something that came into my mind as I tried to go to sleep, and made me write it :D Just how I imagined Loki's character to be, post-Avengers (While Chris saunters around with the dwarves) and how he could start t become un-broken, cries!

I'm really tired, so all mistakes are my own, i apologise in advance aha, and I don't own anything.. Sob.

I hope you like it, and remember, reviews are love! Xxx

* * *

**Dark**. So this was where they would imprison him.

**Cold**. Ironic, he thought that he, with the heart of ice could be touched by the chill that lingered in the cell.

**Lonely.** How pathetic, for him to feel alone now, after he had already lost so much.

He sat, slouched against the damp walls, arms bound by a metal withholding his magic from him. Mouth gagged, deep cuts and welts gathering around the sides of his chapped lips from any small movement he attempted.

**Miserable.** That, at least, was self-explanatory.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Water fell, into tiny pools in the cracks of the stone at his feet. Was this, a common cell, a fitting place for a lost Prince of Asgard? He wondered, his body numb. For that was exactly the point, he was lost, no longer a prince. He was fallen monarchy, below the poor, for at least they had pride. At least they had a common factor in their poverty. At least they had each other.

Tired, hungry and full of hate, he drifted to sleep. In the numbness of his dreams, at least, he could escape his reality.

In his dream, the cell door creaked open, a tall, broad figure filling the doorway, a single finger pressed to his lips. Loki smiled, bitterly and despite himself behind the vice of his gag.

_Brother._

So he did come then. He had wondered if he would, if the Thunder God's heart truly was big enough to still care for the Lie-smith. _Fool. _He thought, _you waste your grief and pity._ Even in the vast space of dreams that roamed his dark mind, he refused to use the word. That word. The word he knew would never again touch his life. **love.**

Thor shifted in the doorway, and satisfied the prisoner wouldn't alert the guards to his presence, he entered, silently. And only when he drew close enough for the raven haired man to feel the breath tickle his neck did he speak.

"Loki" his hoarse voice whispered "Brother."

It was a dream, Loki reminded himself, nothing more. Yet upon hearing the two, simple words pass by his brother's lips, the Ice Princes heart melted. This was why sentiment was evil. It made men weak. Irrational. It was the undoing of everything. Loki refused to acknowledge Thor's presence.

It was his dream, soon Thor would leave and Loki could be alone once more.

Still, he stayed. The fool who refused to give in. Weak, Loki thought. Too weak to seek justice done on the man who had threatened everything he held dear. Had he truly believed them once brothers? He could never be kin to such a fool, such a mindless, romantic dreamer.

How he hater his once brother.

How the envy stirred in his very being, for after everything, the fool had won. Here he was, to collect his winnings. He had come to gloat.

"Why?" He heard the dream-Thor ask bitterly "why brother?"

Loki made a feral noise around his muzzle, for the first time acknowledging Thor's presence.

_I am __**not**__ your brother._ He longer to spit, to scream, to repeat over and over, until the very core of the Thunder God believed it, and felt as cold and alone as Loki himself felt.

Thor, however, felt no such feeling, he stared back into the prisoner's eyes with disbelief, hurt, anger and something that shocked Loki to the ground, fear.

Was he truly feared by the person he grew up with? Loki despised himself as soon as the thought passed through his mind, yet there was no use trying to escape from his own mind, he conceded bitterly. He could run from everything, except himself. Perhaps that was the one person he ran from the most, the person he was before. _Before_, when the world seemed right, and he would play by Thor's side at day, and sleep with at night. When he would run the castle walls, slaying enemies and fighting alongside his friends, his brother.

**NO. **He screamed within his own mind. This has to stop.

He must not remember, he must shut it out. That person was gone now, or perhaps he had never truly been. A tiger doesn't change it's stripes, he thought, so this murderer must have been forever lurking in the eyes of the innocent he had once been. Had people always known? What he would one day become?

Looking into Thor's eyes, he couldn't believe that possible. For within that blue stare he saw hope, a bridge back to his time in the light. Lies. A voice struck up in his mind, cold and hoarse, all lies.

He doesn't see you as a brother, he pities you. He wishes you had never tainted his world with your dishonour and evil. He broke away from the blonde's stare.

"You are a prince, a god, you should not be chained as such" Thor's voice whispered in anger. Did he truly believe his own lies?

A hand carefully extended, and unclasped the gag from Loki's mouth. A searing pain made him want to scream, as the cold air hit his wounds, and he inhaled air, filing his lungs fully for the first time in days. He wanted to scream, to cry, to clutch at the broad hand that swept across the side of his cold, dirt face, but he forced himself to remain silent. To remain unyielding to Thor's warm touch. He remained a statue, indifferent to the lies Thor trailed in on his boots. He didn't care for Loki.

No one could care for someone as evil as the Lie-smith. Someone who had turned on his own race.

Hatred filled the very core of the fallen prince. Anger seared in his eyes, causing Thor to move away, sadness in his eyes at finding no crack in the wall Loki created round himself, around his ice heart.

"Why?" the voice repeated again. Loki stared at the sodden, dirty ground he was sat upon, that Thor knelt on. Dirty like Loki's soul. He was beyond redemption, even in his dream world, he knew that.

Why? Truly he didn't know. It had started as anger, a fit of pain and heart break at the deceit that had been his existence. Then the heartbreak tuned his heart to stone, and the horror he had become only grew with his rage, and his crimes grew, as creatures with souls darker than his own, yet lacking his power presented opportunities at his feel. Asgard thought him a monster, so a monster he had become. He would slay everyone in his path. They would all kneel before the son, unworthy of the throne, of love, and so, the unworthy price would become the victor after all.

_At least, _the voice chuckled darkly again, _until Thor had thwarted him once more. Could he truly not stand to see Loki triumph just once?_

"Brother, talk please" Thor pleaded, on his knees before Loki. Within his dream, such an act was possible, for a king to kneel to a traitor. _Or_ spoke that wretched voice again_ a brother to a brother_. Stop. It had to stop. He no longer had a brother. He never did.

Thor sighed sadly, his eyes leaking a single, lying tear. He stood, breathing heavily. Loki smirked to the ground at moving the god to such an emotion. Was this true emotion from the god of thunder?

No. Loki reminded himself. It was lies, all lies.

"I will return brother, every night until you talk. Together we **will** put this right" He ran his hands through his blonde hair in despair at receiving no response from the younger "brother please. See the light in yourself that I see burning bright"

Loki wished with all his might that he could wake up. That this painful image of his once-brother would be gone. Thor should be in the sunlight, where a king belonged, not in a jail, rotting alongside the condemned.

"I will make this right brother" the raged voice of lies continued, his words drawing lost emotions from the heart of stone "know this. You are loved Loki. You shall _always_ be loved. I shall find a way to make you love yourself once more" He turned away, as tears splashed down his lovely face.

He didn't see the single tear run down the face of the Trickster, and hit the floor like the droplets from the damp ceiling above.

That, at least, Loki was grateful for. He didn't want Thor to know his words reached his ears. He didn't want Thor to know how his lies entwined around his heart, and forced him to feel again.

_Brother._ The voice in Loki's head wept. _Brother forgive me._

_He watched as the figure of his brother walked away silently, out of the prison, and away from Loki._

_Back to his real life, where everything was good, and Loki was simply a shameful memory. Secretly, he longer, wished for Thor to return, but he did not dare hope for a repetition of such a dream, it was unwise for him to do so. He was unworthy of his brothers love._

_He wanted to wake, yet deep down in his murderous soul, he knew the truth._

_He had been awake this whole time. And all Loki could see, was darkness._


End file.
